Par Morgane !
by BlackSaphir
Summary: Il y a mille et une façons de vivre sa scolarité à Poudlard. Et il a fallu que j'opte pour la voie la plus chaotique... Je vais vous dire, moi : entre les chaudrons qui explosent pour un rien, les fantômes qui jouent à cache-cache, les balais qui n'en font qu'à leur tête et les bestioles qui se baladent dans les couloirs, réussir à travailler ici, c'est pas de la tarte !
1. Divergence d'opinions

Bonjour !

Bien que je doute que ce soit réellement utile de le préciser, étant donné que c'est relativement flagrant, **cette fic se base sur le monde d'Harry Potter de J.K. Rowling** , monde auquel je me permets de rajouter quelques personnages... En outre, cette histoire est une petite fiction sans prétention qui a pour seul but de vous divertir. D'autre part, j'écris ceci pour m'amuser et je poste au fur et à mesure que j'écris, le délai d'attente entre les chapitres sera donc assez variable, même si j'essaierai de poster aussi souvent que possible. Sinon, ceci n'est que ma deuxième fanfiction - la première est d'ailleurs toujours en cours - donc... hum, voilà... Soyez compréhensifs, s'il vous plaît... **  
**

* * *

 **1- Divergence d'opinions...**

Je suis un blaireau.

Merlin ! Ça craint comme révélation ! Surtout quand cette vérité sort de la bouche d'un vieux chapeau tout rapiécé... devant tout le monde. Morgane ! Vous imaginez à quel point les Fondateurs devaient être sadiques – surtout Gryffondor – pour accoucher d'un tel système ? Sérieusement, visualisez...

 _« - Eh, les potos ! Vous vous souvenez qu'on se tapaient sur la gueule pour savoir comment choisir quels gosses prendre ? ... Oui ? Parfait ! Eh bien, devinez quoi : plus besoin de se prendre la tête, car **j'ai** trouvé ! Vous voyez mon chapeau ?  
_

 _\- Tu veux parler de cette chose horriblement miteuse qui orne ta tête ?_

 _\- Salazar, enfin ! C'est vrai qu'il est vraiment laid, ce couvre-chef, mais tu pourrais faire un effort pour être un peu plus gentil avec ton ami !_

 _\- Helga, ma chère ! Aurais-tu l'extrême amabilité de mettre un terme à cet infâme débordement de bons sentiments ?_

 _\- Quoi ? Mais... !_

 _\- Bon, Salazar, Helga... Vous pouvez arrêter deux minutes ? Quant à toi, Godric, je te préviens, si c'est encore une de tes blagues à deux Mornilles..._

 _\- Pff ! Tout de suite... Je t'assure, Rowena, que je suis parfaitement sérieux cette fois ! Il suffit d'enchanter mon chapeau avec **cet enchantement-là** , on lui donne un peu de nos personnalités et... hop ! _

_\- Comment ça "hop" ?_

 _\- Hop ! Plus de château !_

 _\- Raaah ! T'es bête, Salazar ! Je vais pas faire exploser le château !_

 _\- N'empêche qu'on s'en souvient de tes derniers enchantements révolutionnaires... Il m'a fallu trois semaines pour convaincre mes serpents de sortir des cachots !  
_

 _\- C'était juste une petite erreur de rien du tout !_

 _\- Tu m'excuseras, mais tu as transformé un caillou en_ dragon _! Quand on veut accélérer la construction d'un château, généralement, on ne commence pas par tout cramer !_

 _\- Mais on s'en fiche ! Fermez-la, tous les deux, j'ai encore des tas de questions à poser, moi ! Alors commencez par me dire ce que c'est que ce "hop" !_

 _\- Oula ! Dame Serdaigle s'énerve..._

 _\- Il va la fermer, le Fourchelangue ?_

 _\- Rowena, calme-toi, enfin ! Tu sais bien que Salazar est un peu..._

 _\- Eh bien, c'est pourtant évident, non ? Hop ! Magie ! Il peut trifouiller dans la tête des petits nouveaux et annoncer à toute l'école leur animal totem : petit lion, mini-couleuvre, aigle solitaire ou face de blaireau !_

 _\- Mais... tu as pensé au traumatisme ?_

 _\- Traumatisme, tout de suite... Non, mais tu ne peux pas comprendre parce que tu as toujours le nez dans tes bouquins, Rowena, mais un petit stimulus de temps en temps, ça n'a jamais fait de mal à personne ! Tu verras, ils me remercieront, même !_

 _\- Je n'en suis pas convaincue, moi... Et puis, on pourrait au moins prendre un chapeau neuf !_

 _\- Tu as des goûts de luxe, pour quelqu'un qui vivait dans un marais il y a encore deux ans, Salazar !_

 _\- Je t'ennuie, Gryffondor !_

 _-_ _À défaut d'en prendre un neuf, on pourrait au moins en prendre un propre...  
_

 _\- Helga n'a pas tort, je n'ai pas envie que mes élèves attrapent des poux..._

 _\- Visiblement, je ne suis pas le seul à avoir des goûts de luxe..._

 _\- Bon, toi, ça va, hein ! Retourne parler à tes serpents au lieu de m'embêter !  
_

 _\- Dommage pour toi, Gryffondor, mais, devine quoi ! Bien que mes petits chéris soient de bien meilleure compagnie que toi, je pense que je vais quand même continuer de t'ennuyer..._

 _\- Arg ! Tu m'énerves !_

 _\- C'est bien beau, tout ça, mais, pour en revenir au problème des poux..._

 _\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Rowena !_ _Ça leur forgera le caractère !  
_

 _\- Je ne pense pas que..._

 _\- Mais_ si _!_

 _\- Mouais... J'ai tout de même des doutes... En plus, ton chapeau est beaucoup trop grand pour eux !_

 _\- Mais non, Rowena ! Mon chapeau est très bien ! Et puis, c'est parfait qu'il soit un peu grand ! Ils n'en seront que plus ridicules !_

 _\- C'est bon pour moi !_

 _\- Salazar ! Tu n'as pas honte ?_

 _\- Pense à ces pauvres enfants !_

 _\- Ça, il fallait le faire avant de les mettre sous l'emblème d'un blaireau, Helga..._

 _\- Je savais que tu serais de mon côté, mon pote ! Vous allez voir comme on va se marrer... »_

…

OK, j'exagère peut-être. Un peu... D'accord, carrément ! En plus, ils devaient plutôt s'exprimer avec un langage beaucoup plus ampoulé... Il n'empêche que, bon... Voilà... Je suis en état de choc, moi ! UN BOUT DE CHIFFON VIENT DE ME TRAITER DE BLAIREAU ! Ma scolarité est fichue... J'aurais pu être à Gryffondor, faire plein de choses stupides et irréfléchies pour essayer d'impressionner les Maraudeurs et me récolter un bon millier de sermons _made_ _in_ Lily Evans ! C'était tout à fait à ma portée... J'aurais pu aller à Serpentard, j'ai l'esprit largement assez tordu pour ça... et puis, ça aurait pu être drôle ! J'aurais pu être répartie à Serdaigle ! Bosser de l'aube au crépuscule, me coltiner ma sœur toute la journée et me faire aider dans mes devoirs par celui après qui je soupire en secret... Oui, j'aurais pu y survivre... Mais _Poufsouffle_? Sérieusement ? Et cet imbécile de chapeau qui l'a crié... C'est malin, je suis sûre que toute la Grande Salle l'a entendu !

 _C'est le but,_ rit ce traître de couvre-chef dans ma tête. J'enrage ! Non seulement, il m'envoie dans la pire des quatre Maisons, mais, en plus, il a le culot de trouver ça drôle !

\- Je vais te scalper ! Grondé-je, furieuse.

\- Miss Hopkrik, vous êtes priée de rejoindre la table de Poufsouffle !

Je grimace, mais le Choixpeau est tellement grand que McGonagall ne doit même pas voir mon visage dépasser... Je dois vraiment avoir l'air ridicule, moi, à refuser de l'enlever ! Mais franchement... _Poufsouffle ?_ Je ne lui ai pourtant rien fait, à ce sadique de chapeau !

\- Pour l'amour du ciel, Miss Hopkrik, s'impatiente ma future professeur de métamorphose. Retirez ce chapeau de votre tête et allez vous asseoir !

\- Je demande une reconsidération de mon cas ! M'écrié-je avec l'énergie du désespoir.

Il y a un silence.

Un gros silence.

J'ai envie de disparaître dans le Choixpeau. Mais, manque de chance, ça ne marche pas. Du coup, je reste assise comme une idiote sur un tabouret à trois pieds. Et soudain, sans prévenir... Le Choixpeau éclate de rire. Et pas seulement dans ma tête, hein ! Non, il se marre tellement fort que je le sens s'agiter sur ma tête, comme s'il était en train de se plier en deux, et que ses éclats de rire résonnent dans toute la salle.

 _Je reconnais que tu t'adapterais très bien chez les lions !_ M'annonce-t-il sans réussir à cacher l'amusement dans sa voix. _Tu as exactement le genre de réactions impulsives qui les caractérise et quelque chose me dit que tu as de l'énergie à revendre..._

 _\- Alors tu m'envoies à Gryffondor ?_ M'étonné-je, sincèrement surprise.

 _Non, à..._ POUFSOUFFLE !

\- QUOI ? M'indigné-je. TRAÎTRE !

Et, sous l'œil indigné de la directrice-adjointe, je jette le sadique chapeau par terre et commence à le piétiner furieusement en hurlant.

...

Bon, avec du recul, j'avoue que c'était loin d'être la décision la plus intelligente de ma vie... Mais, rassurez-vous, j'ai fait pire depuis !

* * *

Bien entendu, vous êtes fortement encouragés à commenter... Même si c'est pour me dire d'arrêter le massacre... Au passage, je précise que je n'ai absolument rien contre les Poufsouffle ! Même si ce chapitre pourrait laisser penser le contraire...


	2. Politesse et courtoisie

Bonjour, bonjour !Bien que je doute que ce soit réellement utile de le préciser, étant donné que c'est relativement flagrant et que vous avez sans doute commencé par lire le premier chapitre, **cette fic se base -** toujours **\- sur le monde d'Harry Potter de J.K. Rowling** , monde auquel je me permets de rajouter quelques personnages... Je précise une nouvelle fois que je n'ai personnellement rien contre les Poufsouffle, malgré ce que cette fic pourrait laisser croire.

Sinon, je tiens à vous remercier d'avoir donner vos impressions et de m'encourager à continuer. Donc merci à **Vlad** et **koaprod**! Vos reviews m'ont vraiment fait plaisir ! D'ailleurs... il faudra vraiment que j'apprenne à y répondre un de ces jours... désolé de ne pas y avoir donné suite... Bref, voilà la suite.

* * *

 **2- Politesse et courtoisie...**

\- Tu peux me passer le sel, s'il te plaît ? M'interroge un quelconque enquiquineur.

Quelconque enquiquineur qui s'avère être mon voisin de droite. Génial. J'ai encore bien choisi ma place, tiens !

\- Non, répliqué-je sèchement.

Avant de me rendre compte que j'aurais mieux fait de simplement l'ignorer. En effet, surpris par ma véhémence – ou bien simplement aussi dynamique qu'un Veracrasse léthargique – mon fâcheux inconnu se met à me fixer en clignant des yeux toutes les trois secondes. Ce qui lui donne d'ailleurs un air de guirlande cassée... Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, je commence à trouver cela vraiment flippant.

\- Quoi ? M'impatienté-je.

Il sursaute.

\- Rien ! S'écrie-t-il, apeuré.

Et beaucoup trop vite pour que je le croie... Je grogne. Il lève aussitôt les mains en l'air, comme si j'étais sur le point de lui sauter à la gorge... Alors que, bon... Je ne vais pas le bouffer. Même si j'étais un vampire, je ne l'aurais pas fait ! J'ai pas envie de chopper la crève, moi. Il faut dire qu'il n'a même pas l'air comestible, d'abord... Il ne semble pas très futé non plus, d'ailleurs...

\- Je suis désolé, pleurniche-t-il quasiment.

Il est tellement désolant qu'un unique qualificatif me vient à l'esprit :

\- Blaireau...

Immédiatement, l'ensemble de la tablée interrompt toute forme de communication pour tourner vers moi un visage aussi horrifiant qu'horrifié. Ce qui prouve bien qu'en plus d'être des blaireaux, ils se comportent comme des moutons : il est en effet scientifiquement impossible que l'espèce de gobelin qui se tient à l'autre bout de la table ait pu entendre mon murmure consterné ! Les regards se font clairement hostiles et tous les élèves de ma nouvelle Mai... hum... de cette Maison s'écartent brusquement de moi. En embarquant la bouffe.

…

Ça m'apprendra à penser à haute voix !

…

Dire que les Poufsouffle sont réputés pour être les plus sympas ! Ça promet pour la suite... Franchement, _Poufsouffle_ ? Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai pas continué à m'opposer à cette injustice ?

…

Oh, ça me revient ! McGonagall était furieuse et m'a littéralement dégagée chez les blaireaux.

 _ **Quarante minutes plus tôt :**_

 _-_ Alors tu m'envoies à Gryffondor ? _M'étonné-je, sincèrement surprise._

Non, à... _POUFSOUFFLE !_

 _\- QUOI ? M'indigné-je. TRAÎTRE !_

 _Et, sous l'œil indigné de la directrice-adjointe, je jette le sadique chapeau par terre et commence à le piétiner furieusement en hurlant._

 _\- Miss Hopkrik ! Allez vous asseoir !_

 _\- Hors de question ! Je demande une reconsidération de..._

 _\- POUR L'AMOUR DU CIEL, VOUS AVEZ ÉTÉ RÉPARTIE_ DEUX FOIS _À POUFSOUFFLE, ALLEZ VOUS ASSEOIR !_

…

La suite reste encore un peu floue, mais inclut McGonagall qui m'attrape par l'oreille, une explosion, des hurlements de terreur, une grenouille borgne, un Serpentard aux cheveux gras en _bunny_ _girl_ , une invasions d'épouvantards, une préfète rousse qui pète une durite et deux Gryffondor hilares. Il y avait aussi quelque chose à propos de deux semaines de retenues... Reste à savoir si c'est pour eux ou pour moi...

…

J'aurais bien le temps d'y penser plus tard ! Je baisse les yeux sur mon assiette. Une malheureuse et unique pomme de terre me fixe d'un air atterré. Je regarde autour de moi pour constater que les autres semblent avoir décidé d'ignorer mon existence. Ce qui ne les empêchent pas de garder les plats en otage et hors de ma portée. Je mange silencieusement ma pauvre patate. Les plats sont remplacés par des desserts et j'ai juste le temps de sauver un chou à la crème avant qu'on ne les éloigne cruellement de moi. Quelques uns des autres première année me regarde avec un mélange de pitié et de compassion, mais s'empressent de détourner les yeux dès qu'ils s'aperçoivent que je tourne la tête vers eux. Les trois quarts de mes condisciples me détestent et je fais peur aux autres. Génial.

Finalement, la vaisselle disparaît et le directeur prononce quelques mots avant de nous envoyer rejoindre nos dortoirs. Je me lève en même temps que le reste des élèves quand un murmure railleur dans mon dos me fait sursauter :

\- On peut dire que tu sais te faire des amis ! Bienvenue à Poudlard, frangine !

J'ai juste le temps de distinguer le sourire narquois de ma préfète de sœur avant que celle-ci ne soit soustraite à ma vue par la file de nouveaux Serdaigle qu'elle guide jusqu'à leur salle commune. Quand je me retourne une seconde fois, je me rends compte que tous les Poufsouffle en ont profité pour se faire la malle. Préfets et première année compris.

Je ne sais ni où se trouve ma salle commune ni comment y entrer.

Par Morgane !

* * *

Vous êtes, bien évidemment, fortement encouragés à commenter. Bon, je sais, ce n'est pas grand chose, mais j'espère que ça vous plaît encore.


	3. Il y a des semaines comme ça (1)

Bonjour, bonjour !

Bien que je doute que ce soit réellement utile de le préciser, étant donné que c'est relativement flagrant et que vous avez sans doute commencé par lire le premier chapitre, **cette fic se base -** toujours **\- sur le monde d'Harry Potter de J.K. Rowling** , monde auquel je me permets de rajouter quelques personnages... Je précise une nouvelle fois que je n'ai personnellement rien contre les Poufsouffle, malgré ce que cette fic pourrait laisser croire.

Sinon, je tiens à vous remercier de continuer à donner vos impressions et de m'encourager à poursuivre, même si j'avoue que ça m'a pris pas mal de temps pour écrire ce chapitre... Donc merci à **Luciiiie** , **koaprod** et **Sugarbrown**! Vos reviews m'ont vraiment fait plaisir ! D'ailleurs... il faut _vraiment_ que je me mette à y répondre plus régulièrement... désolé de ne pas y avoir donné suite... Cette fois, je vais _vraiment_ faire des efforts ! Bref, voilà la suite.

* * *

 **3- Il y a des semaines comme ça où l'on ferait mieux de rester couché... (1)**

Merlin me hait. C'est un fait et s'il restait encore une personne qui en doutait, que cette dernière ce réjouisse : il me l'a démontré de toutes les manières possibles et imaginables. Et contrairement à la construction de Rome, il y est parvenu sans encombre en une seule journée ! Ce dont je me serais bien passer… Il y a des jours comme ça où on ferait mieux de rester couché…

 **Première journée, acte I : De Morphée à Hannibal…**

Finalement, il y a eu erreur hier ! Après une argumentation des plus convaincantes, le directeur ainsi que tous les autres professeurs et couvre-chefs en tout genre ont convenu que je n'avais rien à faire à Poufsouffle et qu'il était beaucoup plus avisé de me laisser intégrer Gryffondor. Les lèvres pincées, la terrible Minerva McGonagall en personne a somme toute consenti à m'accueillir dans la Maison des lions. Inutile de dire à quel point cet improbable retournement de situation m'a comblé de joie… Un sourire de bien-être s'étire lentement sur mes lèvres. Le soleil brille. Une substance froide et visqueuse se répand doucement sur ma joue. La vie est belle…Ou pas. J'ouvre brusquement les paupières et me redresse en hurlant. La lumière m'aveugle traîtreusement et m'empêche de distinguer les traits de mon agresseur. D'un geste instinctif, j'essuie ce que ce dernier à laisser couler sur mon visage avec ma manche et ne tente même pas de cacher une grimace de dégoût. C'est de la bave ! Pourtant, je me surprends moi-même à me sentir vaguement soulagée qu'il ne s'agisse que de ça… Je ne sais pas vraiment quel genre d'autres substances aurait pu atterrir sur mon visage à une heure aussi matinale, mais j'ai suffisamment entendu mes sœurs discuter potions pour savoir que ça aurait pu être bien pire ! Même si j'aurais également apprécié de garder mon visage propre, au moins jusqu'au premier repas de la journée… Agacée par les rayons du soleil qui m'agressent honteusement les yeux, je finis par mettre la main en visière afin de voir quel genre d'individus suspects se permet de lécher sans aucune gêne le visage de belles jeunes filles endormies.

\- Coooâ…

Je cligne des yeux, abasourdie. Un crapaud ? Mon agresseur déviant est un _crapaud_?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'un crapaud fait dans le dortoir de Gryf…? M'interrogé-je tout haut avant de m'interrompre brutalement.

Je ne suis pas dans un dortoir. Je suis dans un couloir… Ce qui signifie que mon agréable et improbable retournement de situation n'était finalement rien de plus qu'un rêve. Un simple rêve. Je ne suis pas une Gryffondor… Je ne suis qu'une petite Poufsouffle qui a passé la nuit, lovée en chien de fusil, au pied d'un tableau qui représente une stupide coupe de fruits !

\- Je veux retourner dans mon rêve-euh, gémis-je piteusement en rejetant la tête en arrière pour prendre le ciel à témoin de mon incroyable déchéance.

Sauf que celui-ci reste obstinément sourd à ma détresse, de sorte que je ne parviens qu'à me cogner bêtement la tête contre le mur de pierre. Merlin doit bien se marrer, là-haut… Comme pour me donner raison, un boucan de fin du monde se fait brusquement entendre. Je n'ai que le temps de m'interroger sur la probabilité de se faire écraser par un troupeau d'hippogriffes à l'intérieur d'une école, avant que l'origine du vacarme ne déboule en chair et en os dans mon couloir. J'ouvre la bouche pour recueillir des informations quant à ce comportement pour le moins suspect, lorsque la nouvelle arrivante m'interrompt brutalement par un hurlement tout aussi inhumain qu'effroyable :

\- HANNIIIIIIIBAL !

Et sur cette entrée en matière fracassante, la petite sorcière me plonge dessus. Ce qui est tout de même une réaction idiote, puisqu'elle a l'air encore plus chétive et fragile que moi… L'instant suivant, je suis étalée sur le dos et elle est assise sur moi à califourchon, en me secouant dans tous les sens et en hurlant des mots inintelligibles et inintelligents.

Bon.

Voilà.

Ce sont des choses qui arrivent…

Ou pas.

…

Malgré l'agression que subit ma personne, je m'efforce de tendre l'oreille, afin de pouvoir donner un sens à ses incompréhensibles cris. Au bout de quelques minutes d'effort, j'arrive globalement à en saisir les grands axes :

\- … MANGER MON CRAPAUD, HEIN ? POURQUOI ?

Note à moi-même : écouter le début d'une question peut grandement aider à la compréhension de ladite question !

\- Manger ton… Quoi ?

-Mon crapaud ! Tu voulais manger Hannibal, hein ? Avoue ! N'essaye pas de le cacher, tu as encore de la bave autour de la bouche !

Pour le coup, j'en reste complètement sans voix. Avoir une telle faculté de désinterprétation… ça tient du prodige ! Et… une minute !

\- Ton crapaud s'appelle _Hannibal_ ?

\- Et alors, ça te pose un problème ?

\- Bien sûr que oui ! À quel point faut-il être dérangée pour appeler un crapaud « Hannibal » ?

\- Et à quel point faut-il être dérangée pour essayer de manger un crapaud vivant ?

\- Je n'essayais pas de le manger, je te signale ! C'est lui qui a commencé à me lécher les lèvres et à….

\- QUOI ? T-Tu… T-Tu, bafouille-t-elle en reculant lentement. TU AS VIOLÉ HANNIBAL ?

\- _Hein ?_

Mais elle est complètement cinglée, cette fille ! Est-ce qu'elle m'a seulement écoutée, au moins ? J'ouvre la bouche pour clarifier le malentendu, lorsqu'elle détale brusquement vers le rez-de-chaussée. Cette fille a définitivement un grain !

\- AU VIOL ! QUELQU'UN ! À L'AIDE ! ELLE A VIOLÉ MON CRAPAUD !

Je me fige immédiatement en entendant les hurlements soudain qui viennent manifestement de la Grande Salle. Elle n'a tout de même pas… Un liquide gluant entre soudainement en contact avec mon cou.

\- Gah !

Revenant de ma surprise et de mon dégoût, je tourne la tête pour découvrir Hannibal, le crapaud sans gêne, perché sur mon épaule droite.

\- Cooâ !

Il me fixe tranquillement et se remet à me baver généreusement dessus. Je ne peux retenir un hurlement strident lorsque le liquide glacé entre une nouvelle fois en contact avec ma peau et je grimace allègrement en me rendant compte que je vais devoir laver tout ça dans les toilettes des filles, tant que je n'aurais pas accès à mon dortoir ou à la salle commune. Excédée, je saisis vivement le batracien dans ma main gauche et l'amène devant mon visage, afin de pouvoir le toiser à loisir et lui faire prendre conscience des conséquences de ses actes.

...

Sauf que Hannibal est un crapaud et que, par conséquent, il se contrefiche ouvertement de mon autorité ! Et pour bien me le montrer, il ouvre grand la bouche et sors sa longue et gluante langue pour me lécher le visage avec, comme l'aurait fait un chien particulièrement vicieux.

Ce crapaud est l'ennemi du système, il ne respecte rien…

-MISS HOPKRIK ! LÂCHEZ CE CRAPAUD SUR-LE-CHAMP !

Poussant un cri de terreur, je relève la tête pour contempler McGonagall-La-Terrible dans toute sa fureur. Juste derrière elle, la stupide propriétaire de ce stupide crapaud fixe d'un air horrifié l'animal de compagnie qu'elle a – bêtement – oublié en s'enfuyant quelques minutes plus tôt.

Minute… Elles ne pensent pas sérieusement que… ?

…

Par Morgane, Merlin me hait vraiment !

* * *

Donc voilà, fin du chapitre... qui est relativement différent de ce qu'il était sensé être initialement, puisque je n'avais _absolument_ pas prévu de faire apparaître un crapaud ici ! Enfin, j'espère que ça vous a plu quand même ! Mais bon, dans tous les cas, fortement encouragés à commenter.


	4. Il y a des semaines comme ça (2)

Et voici le nouveau chapitre ! Qui, soit dit en passant ne ressemble absolument pas à ce que j'imaginais au départ... Ce qui n'est peut-être pas plus mal...

Enfin, l'important, c'est qu'il soit terminé !

* * *

 **4- Il y a des semaines où l'on ferait mieux de rester couché... (2)**

Si je rencontre Merlin un jour, je l'étrangle ! Étant donné qu'il y a de fortes chances qu'il se roule par terre en riant dès qu'il me verra, ça ne devrait pas être trop dur… Non, mais, franchement… Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu lui faire pour qu'il me persécute comme ça ? J'ai noyé son chat ou quoi ? Sérieusement, je vais finir par croire à la réincarnation et au karma, moi !

 **Première journée, acte II : Le premier repas...**

Je n'y crois pas. Après avoir passé l'une des pires nuits de toute ma vie – et croyez-moi, ce n'est pas rien, ça ! – et m'être fait agressée d'abord par un crapaud, puis par sa dégénérée de maîtresse, la directrice-adjointe me traîne par l'oreille jusqu'au bureau directorial. Et je n'ai même pas encore pris mon petit déjeuner ! Y a pas à dire, ça commence bien...

.

.

.

\- Il ne serait pas un peu… bizarre, ce directeur ? Demandé-je à la Serdaigle qui m'accompagne.

\- Je ne parle pas aux détraquées, me répond-t-elle, avec toute l'amabilité et la gentillesse qui caractérisent les gens de bonne famille.

Sérieusement, pour un peu, elle ferait passer mes sœurs pour des modèles de courtoisie ! Ce qu'elles ne sont _absolument_ _pas_ , si vous vous posez la question. Mais bon, prévenante et attentionnée comme je suis, j'essaye de me mettre à sa place deux minutes… Effectivement, si je rencontrais une fille pour la première fois et qu'elle violait mon crapaud, je ne serais pas très emballée que le directeur règle ça par un : « Laissez, laissez, Minerva ! Ce sont des choses qui arrivent, vous savez ? Moi-même, quand j'étais jeune… Au fait, vous voulez un bonbon au citron ? ». Donc, je comprends sa colère.

…

Non, mais faut pas rêver, non plus ! Primo, je n'ai jamais pu supporter les crapauds – et encore moins celui-là – donc je ne vois pas pourquoi j'en aurais un. Secundo, je n'ai pas violé son crapaud. Et, tertio, je n'ai jamais été empathique, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je commencerais maintenant ! Du coup, je me contente de lui faire un croche-pied et de la regarder s'étaler face contre terre en riant. Elle se relève en me fusillant du regard et je m'empresse de lui tirer la langue. Puis, je poursuis tranquillement mon chemin vers un bon petit déjeuner. Sauf qu'elle me rattrape, me met à terre et me crache à la gueule.

Bon.

Voilà.

Ainsi va la vie...

Je m'essuie du mieux que je peux avec ma manche, me répète une fois de plus qu'il est urgent que j'aille faire un brin de toilette dans une salle d'eau du château et essaye finalement d'enlever la tarée de son nouveau siège fétiche. À savoir mon ventre. Elle me regarde faire avec perplexité, comme si mon projet été voué à l'échec, mais je persévère, certaine de l'emporter !

Finalement, ça ne marche pas et je m'affale complètement sur le sol de pierre parce que j'en ai marre de me débattre et que je commence à me faire une raison.

\- Je vais mourir au milieu d'un couloir, écrasée par une inconnue qui pèse bien quatre-vingts kilos ! Déclaré-je dans un râle d'agonie, avant d'avoir pu réfléchir.

 **CLAC !**

\- AÏE-EUH ! Protesté-je en portant la main à ma joue.

C'est qu'elle frappe fort, cette satanée Serdaigle ! Je suis sûre que j'ai la trace de sa main imprimée sur le visage, maintenant !

Ce dont je me serais bien passer, d'ailleurs…

En guise de contre-attaque, je tends mon bras vers elle et lui colle ma manche pleine de bave de crapaud dans le nez. Cette fois, l'effet est immédiat : elle pousse un cri strident et s'écarte de moi à toute vitesse. J'en profite pour me remettre sur mes pieds avec la vivacité de … ben… d'un lutin de Cornouailles paraplégique, en fait… L'autre imbécile m'a déjà à moitié assommée, je n'ai rien avalé depuis hier et, en plus, elle continue de hurler à la mort. Soi-disant qu'elle a encore perdu son crapaud…

 _\- Coooâ !_

Ah, non ! Mais qu'il arrête de me baver dessus, cet animal !

\- Hannibal, reviens ! Continue de s'égosiller la stupide maîtresse du batracien qui, par ailleurs, n'en a absolument rien à secouer.

Visiblement, il a trouvé un nouveau but à son existence : recouvrir chaque parcelle de mes affaires de salive. Et force m'est de reconnaître qu'il s'en tire plutôt bien pour l'instant. Dire que sa propriétaire pensait tout d'abord que j'essayais de dévorer cette bestiole ! Comme si j'allais mettre quelque chose d'aussi dégoûtant dans ma bouche... C'est pourtant plus qu'évident qu'une belle jeune fille comme moi ne mange pas n'importe quoi ! Ce qui, en un sens, est presque dommage, d'ailleurs… J'aurais pu le bouffer quand j'en avais l'occasion. Ça lui aurait fait les pieds à cette créature du diable !

…

En parlant d'occasion…

Ça vaut cher, un crapaud ?

.

.

.

\- REVIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE ! RENDS-MOI MON CRAPAUD ! Beugle-t-elle, furieuse, en me poursuivant aussi vite que ses petites jambes le lui permettent.

Mince, c'est qu'elle court vite la demi-portion !

\- JAMAIS ! Répliqué-je tout de même.

Heureusement qu'elle a mis du temps à se rendre compte que je me faisais la malle avec son crapaud !

\- REVIENS ! REVIENS QUE JE TE FASSE LA PEAU ! Hurle-t-elle, apparemment convaincue de pouvoir me faire changer d'avis avec ce seul argument.

Alors que, bon… Ce n'est pas pour dire, mais elle aurait quand même pu trouver mieux… J'aperçois finalement les portes de la Grande Salle, qui se dessinent au bout du couloir. Je retiens avec peine un cri de soulagement. Enfin ! Mon objectif est en vue ! Droit devant moi ! D'après ce que je vois, il y a déjà tellement de monde à l'intérieur que je suis pratiquement sûre de pouvoir me fondre dans la masse si j'arrive dans la salle, ne serait-ce que quelques secondes avant ma poursuivante. De là, je pourrais essayer de revendre Hannibal à un élève quelconque et me faire ainsi un peu d'argent de poche. Comme ça, je pourrais essayer d'acheter des choses indispensables, tels un kit de survie ou le mot de passe de la salle commune. Et si je vole de nouveau le crapaud, puis que je le revend encore et encore, je pourrais même commencer à économiser ! Sur le long terme, cette combine pourrait me permettre de devenir l'une des plus grandes fortunes d'Angleterre et d'acheter mon indépendance par rapport à ma famille ! Voire m'acheter des amis, parce que je n'ai pas l'air d'être douée pour m'en faire.

…

Ma vie craint quand même vachement, je trouve !

…

N'empêche, le Choixpeau peut dire ce qu'il veut, je continue de penser que j'aurais fait une parfaite Serpentard ! La preuve, mon plan marche comme sur des roulettes et, en plus, je suis en train de distancer la naïve petite Serdaigle !

Là, j'aurais dû me douter qu'il allait m'arriver une tuile. Mais non, en tant que naïve petite fille de onze ans, je n'étais pas encore à même de comprendre à quelle point la vie peut être chienne.

Plongée dans mes pensées, je ne m'aperçois pas immédiatement que je dévie lentement de mon objectif – passer la porte de la Grande Salle – si bien que je finis par me prendre les pieds dans une de ses saletés d'armures, alors que je ne suis plus qu'à quelques pas des portes. Emportée par mon élan, j'ai droit à mon tout premier baptême de l'air qui se solde par une belle gamelle dans l'entrée de la Grande Salle. Évidemment, il y a des petits malins – notamment ma sœur et toute la table des blaireaux – qui trouvent ça drôle. Si un jour j'apprends à lancer un mauvais sort, ils en seront les premiers informés, tiens !

Un hurlement dans mon dos me rappelle _in extremis_ la raison de ma course de tantôt. Une espèce de mini-furie bondit vers moi, avec l'intention manifeste de mettre un terme à ma courte vie. Incapable de me redresser assez vite, je roule maladroitement sur le côté. La seconde suivante, je louche sur les chaussures de la psychopathe qui viennent s'écraser à deux centimètres de mon nez. Autrement dit, là où se trouvait ma tête avant que je ne bouge.

\- LIBÈRE HANNIBAL ! Rugit-elle.

MAIS C'EST QU'ELLE VEUT VRAIMENT MA MORT, CELLE-LÀ !

Je me remets debout en quatrième vitesse et tente de me carapater en vitesse, mais c'est sans compter la soif de sang de ma poursuivante. En trente secondes, ma tentative de repli stratégique s'est transformée en parcours d'obstacles ! J'ai beau lui balancer tous les trucs que je trouve, elle continue de gagner du terrain et revient toujours à l'assaut. J'ai déjà esquivé – avec plus ou moins de succès – trois coups de pieds circulaires, deux latéraux, un en marteau et plus d'une quinzaine de coups de poings en tout genre ! Si je ne jouais pas ma vie, je crois que je lui aurais demandé où elle a appris tout ça… Sauf que là, je suis trop occupée à fuir en hurlant. Finalement, ça ne sert pas à grand-chose, puisqu'elle parvient à s'approcher suffisamment près de moi pour m'attraper par les cheveux. Je réplique en lui marchant sur le pied. Elle me griffe le visage. Je lui donne un coup de crapaud qui lui arrive en plein dans la tête. Elle commence par hurler lorsque la créature visqueuse rentre en contact avec sa peau, puis se rend compte de l'identité de la créature en question. Elle me mord le bras et essaye de récupérer mon futur gagne-pain. Je le lève au-dessus de ma tête, aussi haut que je peux et elle se met à sautiller comme une démente pour me le reprendre. Sauf qu'elle est beaucoup trop petite, ce qui me fait marrer.

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle me colle son pied dans le tibia et commence à s'accrocher à moi pour essayer de me mettre à la même hauteur qu'elle. Voyant que ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle ne parvienne à reprendre mon – enfin, _son_ – crapaud, j'opte pour un solution légèrement… radicale.

Je lance le batracien de toutes mes forces, quoi.

Elle s'immobilise brutalement et nous le regardons toutes les deux fendre les airs. Il a déjà traversé la moitié de la pièce, quand une rousse de Gryffondor nous rejoint, l'air sacrément remontée. Ses yeux verts lancent littéralement des éclairs.

Ça va encore être ma fête, tiens !

\- _Coooâ ! Coooâ ! Coooâ !_

 _ **SBLAFF !**_

Et ça, mes amis, c'est le son que fait un crapaud quand il s'arrête de voler !

Un ange passe. Notre aînée – la rousse qui est maintenant juste devant nous – a suivi des yeux la trajectoire d'Hannibal et ouvre soudain de grands yeux. Avant que je n'ai pu l'interroger sur sa réaction, un véritable rugissement fait trembler les murs de Poudlard :

\- PAR LA BARBE DE MERLIN ! _QUI ? DITES_ - _MOI_ _QUI_ EST L'IDIOT QUI LANCE DES CRAPAUDS À LA TÊTE DES GENS ?

Des rires plus ou moins discrets, ainsi qu'une belle flopée de jurons, nous parviennent sans la moindre difficultés. Puis, des bruits de pas rapides se mettent à résonner dans la salle.

Et ils se rapprochent.

Bien ! Le malheureux ne m'ayant probablement pas encore repérée, je devrais pouvoir m'en sortir en rampant discrètement entre les...

 **-** HANNIBAL !

Je me couvre les oreilles en grimaçant. Cette hystérique de Serdaigle finira par me rendre sourde ! Enfin, ce n'est pas le moment de s'attarder ! Qu'elle récupère donc son crapaud et les ennuis qui vont avec ! Je reviendrai le lui voler plus tard… Je commence à m'éloigner quand on me saisit brutalement par le col.

\- POURQUOI EST-CE QUE TU AS FAIT ÇA ? Hurle la bronze et bleu en recommençant à me secouer dans tous les sens. POURQUOI EST-CE QUE TU AS JETÉ MON CRAPAUD, ESPÈCE DE MALADE ?

Un bruit de cavalcade couvre la fin de ses beuglements. Parce que, en plus, il faut que Madame me fasse repérer ! Cette fille est vraiment un boulet.

\- LÂCHE-MOI ! M'affolé-je. MAIS LÂCHE-MOI, IMBÉCILE !

Malheureusement, c'est déjà trop tard.

\- AH AH ! JE T'AI TROUVÉE, SCÉLÉRATE ! S'écrie théâtralement un rouge et or aux cheveux ébouriffés en apparaissant au bout de l'allée.

Il a les lunettes de travers et un crapaud dans les cheveux. Autant dire que j'ai déjà vu plus impressionnant… Et quelque chose me dit que je ne dois pas être la seule… En le voyant ainsi couvert de bave, la rousse perd définitivement son air désapprobateur et se cache le visage avec sa main pour étouffer un fou rire. Ça n'a pas l'air de plaire au jeune homme, d'ailleurs.

Mmm… Visiblement, ils se connaissent.

Mes réflexions sont interrompues par l'arrivée de trois autres garçons qui surgissent, complètement hilares, derrière le premier, lequel leur jette un regard agacé. Le plus grand des trois – un gars aux longs cheveux noirs – lui donne une tape faussement compatissante dans le dos, manquant de déloger Hannibal de son cuir chevelu. Le plus petit de la bande est devenu tout rouge, à force de rire, pendant que le dernier – un type aux cheveux châtains et au regard fatigué – tente, à l'instar de la rouquine, de conserver un semblant de retenue, malgré son hilarité plus que visible.

Ils sont tous les cinq à Gryffondor.

Mon cerveau met quelques précieuses secondes à traiter toutes les informations. La conclusion à laquelle je parviens ne me convenant absolument pas, je décide de l'ignorer.

Comme ça, pas de problème !

Et tout le monde et content !

Franchement, qui a besoin d'être curieux ?

Après tout, ça ne sert à rien d'avoir envie de tout savoir, pas vrai ?

…

J'ai beau me convaincre, avec toute la force de ma volonté, que je n'ai pas envie de vérifier la véracité de mon hypothèse, je finis par craquer. Au bout de douze secondes et quinze dixièmes de conflit intérieur, si vous voulez tout savoir ! Ce qui es probablement mon nouveau record. D'ailleurs, je suis fière de moi, ça veut dire que je résiste de mieux en mieux à la tentation !

Ça s'arrose !

…

Non, mais c'est mon père qui dit tout le temps ça, hein ! Pas moi ! J'ai déjà assez de problèmes comme ça, qu'on ne vienne pas me prendre pour une alcoolique, en plus… Même si les gens autour de moi ne sont pas sensés savoir ce que je raconte dans ma tête. À moins qu'ils ne soient Legilimens.

Ce qui ne serait tout de même pas de chance pour moi.

Et me vaudrait sûrement un allé simple pour la section hystérique de St-Mangouste.

Le Serpentard aux cheveux gras qui s'est donné en spectacle hier, pendant le banquet, m'approuve en hochant vigoureusement la tête de haut en bas.

Bah, ça fait plaisir de se sentir soutenue ! Il a de la chance que je sois à court de batraciens, tiens !

Il me tire la langue. Outrée, je lui rends la pareille.

Minute… _Quoi_ ?

J'ouvre la bouche pour éclaircir cette drôle d'affaire, quand il roule des yeux et me désigne autre chose avec un nouveau signe de tête.

Docile, je tourne la tête.

Ah.

La victime de mon premier lancer d'amphibien n'est plus qu'à quelques pas de moi. Et je prends brusquement conscience qu'il fait bien deux têtes de plus que moi. Je me raccroche à mon dernier espoir de m'en tirer en un seul morceau.

\- Dis-moi que tu n'es pas Lily Evans, supplié-je la rouquine.

Elle me fixe avec étonnement, avant de répondre :

\- Je ne suis pas Lily Evans.

\- C'est vrai ? M'étonné-je, euphorique.

Merlin soit loué !

\- Non.

Par Morgane !

Mais… Mais alors… Ça veut dire… Ça veut dire que celui qui s'est pris Hannibal dans la gueule…

C'est Potter.

\- J'ai jeté un crapaud dans la tête de James Potter ! Réalisé-je avec effroi. J'AI JETÉ UN CRAPAUD DANS LA TÊTE DE JAMES POTTER !

\- D'ailleurs, commence-t-il en franchissant les derniers mètres qui nous séparent tout en sortant sa baguette, à ce propos… Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle, toi et moi, achève-t-il dans un murmure qui n'augure rien de bon.

Surtout que son regard est un peu inquiétant, là…

Et que sa baguette est pointée droit sur mon cou…

\- Potter, l'avertit Evans, tout en pointant sa baguette vers Sirius Black qui la met en joue.

\- Hum… James, l'appelle Lupin, d'une voix peu assurée.

\- Tu t'y es mise jusqu'au cou, me confirme un Peter Pettigrow des plus compatissants.

JE VAIS MOURIR !

Ce qui me fait d'ailleurs repenser à un proverbe que disait souvent mon grand-père : la meilleure défense, c'est l'attaque !

Potter ouvre la bouche, près à me lancer les pires maléfices du monde et je me rends compte que je ne connais _absolument aucun_ sortilège. Ce qui est plutôt bête quand on est une sorcière, d'ailleurs… Du coup, comme je ne peux pas compter sur la magie, je fais ce que je sais faire le mieux…

Un truc stupide.

\- C'ÉTAIT SON CRAPAUD ! M'écrié-je en lui lançant la Serdaigle dessus.

Réflexe de gentleman, il écarte sa baguette pour ne pas lui crever un œil et se retrouve avec la fille dans les bras. J'en profite pour me carapater en vitesse. Alors que je m'attends à ce qu'elle me traite de tous les noms, la première chose que j'entends dans ma fuite n'est autre que :

\- Eh… Salut, beau gosse…

On peut dire qu'il y en a une qui ne perd pas le nord, tiens !

Manque de chance, ce n'est pas la seule. Un grognement sourd et un soupir de dépit plus tard, un sort me siffle à l'oreille.

\- REVIENS, JE N'EN N'AI PAS FINI AVEC TOI ! Hurle Potter en me poursuivant.

Ce qui est un net désavantage pour moi, vu qu'il s'entraîne régulièrement pour ça ! J'esquive habilement un autre sortilège. Mais si ! Poursuivant… Poursuiveur… Non ? Quelqu'un soupire bruyamment du côté des Serpentard.

J'en conclus que mon humour ne peut pas être compris par n'importe qui.

Cette fois, le sort qui me frôle le crâne ne vient pas de Potter, ce qui semble en surprendre plus d'un dans la Grande Salle, notamment celui que je pense être Sirius Black :

\- Mais depuis quand est-ce qu'il aide James, celui-là ?

\- Sev ! Proteste Lily.

\- Levicorpus ! S'écrie mon poursuivant.

\- POTTER ! Rugit Evans.

\- Lily, calme-toi ! Tempère Lupin.

\- RENDEZ-MOI MON CRAPAUD ! Geint la mystérieuse Serdaigle.

\- Mais attendez-nous ! S'exclament Black et Pettigrow.

Moi qui voulait simplement prendre mon petit déjeuner… Par Morgane, Merlin devait vraiment y tenir à son chat !

* * *

Une fois encore, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ça me fait toujours énormément plaisir et, en plus, ça me motive pour boucler les chapitres ! D'ailleurs, un grand merci à **lune patronus** et **Vlad** pour leur review !

D'ailleurs, **Vlad** , Gryffondor n'est pas réellement sa Maison fétiche - au passage, je suis d'accord avec toi, Serpentard est super (d'ailleurs je me suis éclaté il y a quelques jours à réécrire la discussion des Fondateurs dans le chapitre 1, essentiellement les répliques de Serpentard et de Serdaigle) - mais... disons qu'avec les Maraudeurs à Poudlard, c'est tout de même l'une des options les plus sûres ! En tout cas, ne t'en fais pas, elle ne va pas sauter ! Du moins, pas dans un futur proche, même si c'est une idée à creuser... Mais bon, pour l'instant, elle va déjà essayer de se faire une meilleure place à Poudlard ! Enfin, dès qu'elle aura semé ses poursuivants...


End file.
